The invention relates to a composite piston for an internal combustion engine, in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
A composite piston that consists of an upper part and a lower part is known from the German Auslegeschrift [version of patent application published for public scrutiny before issuance] 22 12 922. The two piston parts are connected with one another by means of a hexagonal socket screw, which consists of a pin head and a pin shaft, whereby the pin head has an outside thread that runs opposite to the pin shaft. Since the strength of a screw connection is generally all the stronger the lower the pitch angle of the screw thread, and the pitch angle, which is the deciding factor in this regard, results from the sum of the pitch angles of the two outside threads that run in opposite directions, this screw connection has a very low strength.